The invention relates to a miniature diagonal blower with an axial flow inlet and a radial flow outlet, with a fanwheel including a hub provided with fan blades, the housing surface forming the inner wall of the blade channel expanding such as conically in the flow direction, said hub being mounted on the shaft stub of a drive motor, and with a fanwheel housing surrounding the fanwheel hub and blades, without touching them, and with openings for the inward flow and outward flow.
In a blower of this type known from German Auslegeschrift 16 28 311, the drive motor and the fanwheel housing must be mounted separately. The parts in question are bulky in design, so that considerable space is required.
The goal of the present invention is to provide a blower of the type described hereinabove in such fashion that it can be manufactured simply and can be made compact, so that it may be installed even if the mounting location is limited to dimensions of several centimeters.
This and other objects of the present invention are attained in that in a blower of the aforementioned type a flanged surface means is associated with the drive motor housing, said surface means projecting beyond the fanwheel on the flow outlet side, facing the flow inlet, and by the fact that the fanwheel housing is provided with support legs distributed about the circumference in the vicinity of the flow outlet, said legs delimiting recesses or openings located between them for the outward flow, and with their sole surfaces mounted on the flanged surface means associated with the drive motor housing, with fastening means inserted through the support legs and the housing.
In manufacturing complex electronic equipment, it is possible for hot spots to develop unforeseeably at critical points under certain circumstances, said hot spots being capable of being cooled sufficiently by local, directed ventilation without necessarily having to cool the entire equipment. A miniature diagonal blower according to the present invention is exceptionally well suited for such applications.
The diagonal blower of the present invention gives especially favorable flow patterns for cramped installation conditions and allows the use of miniature motors which are available at low cost as mass produced articles.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which shows, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.
The invention will now be described with reference to the attached drawing.